Yu-Gi-Oh! MP Chapter 258
Riev strategy has just begin. Summary Duel * Yami Mathew: Black Necromancer!! * Riev: Then i activate Changed Loyality!! * Yami Mathew: Changed Loyality, what this might be?! * Riev: With it's effect i give you the control of the Black Necromancer!! * Yami Mathew: But why! (but i had a bad feeling about the Black Necromancer!) * Riev: Now your turn! * Yami Mathew: Ok, draw, I * Riev: Stop, Black Necromancer effect activate, i must discard two cards as long as i dont control the Necromancer. * Yami Mathew: but whats that for! (he must be preaparing something), Draw, I sacrifice.. * Riev: Not like this, i activate Spell of Sacrifice!! * Yami Mathew: What!! * Riev: This will prevent you from sacrificing Black Necromancer!! * Yami Mathew: Then i summon Royal Princess (ATK/1400), your curse did stop me from sacrificing but didn't stop me from attacking! * Riev: ehhh! * Yami Mathew: Now both of you attack him directly!! * Riev: aaahhhhhh!!! (LP-500) * Yami Mathew: You nearly finished! * Riev: I didn't finish yet, draw, i activated Pot of Greed, draw two cards, then i activate Hand Obliteration!! * Yami Mathew: ...(Why he gather monsters in grave) * Riev: Yes, i activate Dead Research Laboratory!! Removing Jaguar (1100), Hell Eye (400), Skull Hand (200), Ogrin (500), Angel Servant (600) (1100+400+200+400+600=2700)! * Yami Mathew: What is this!? * Riev: It's your death pharaoh! Hahahahahahahahahahaha..... Duel concludes in the next episode Featured Duels (Mathew vs Riev) Riev's Turn * He Normal Summon Jaguar ATK/1100. Mathew's Turn * He Normal Summon Devil Imp ATK/1200. * He Attack Jaguar with Devil Imp (Riev LP-3900) Riev's Turn * He Normal Summon Blind Cyclops ATK/2200. * He Randomly Attacks Devil Imp with Blind Cyclops (Mathew LP-3000). * He Set Face Down card. Mathew's Turn * He Normal Summon Byzantine Warrior ATK/1500. * He Set Face Down card. Riev's Turn * He Randomly Attacks Byzantine Warrior with Blind Cyclops. * Mathew activate Bowing changing Blind Cyclops to Defense Position. * He Sacrifice Blind Cyclops to Normal Summon One-Eyed Black Bear ATK/2200. Mathew's Turn * He Normal Summon Millennium Gardna DEF/2100. * He Set Face Down card. Riev's Turn * He Attacks Byzantine Warrior with One-Eyed Black Bear. * Mathew activate Death Pitfall desroying One-Eyed Black Bear and inflicting 500 points of damage (Riev LP-3400). Mathew's Turn * He Normal Summon Skillful Swordswoman ATK/1600. * He Attacked directly with Skillful Swordswoman and Byzantine Warrior. * Riev activate Holy Barrier-Mirror Force, destroying both of Skillful Swordswoman and Byzantine Warrior. Riev's Turn * He Normal Summon Black Necromancer ATK/1500. * He activate Changed Loyality switching control of Black Necromancer to Mathew. Mathew's Turn * The effect of Black Necromancer activates, discarding 1 card from Riev Hand. * Mathew was going to sacrifice them but Riev Activate Spell of Sacrifice, preventing Black Necromancer from sacrificing. * He Normal Summon Royal Princess ATK/1400. * He Attacked directly with Royal Princess and Black Necromancer (Riev LP-500). Riev's Turn * He activate Pot of Greed drawing two cards. * He actiVate Hand Obliteration discarding both players hand and drawing again. * He activate Dead Research Laboratory removing Jaguar (1100), Hell Eye (400), Skull Hand (200), Ogrin (500), Angel Servant (600) (1100+400+200+400+600=2700) Duel concludes in the next episode... Cards used in the Episode Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! MP Episodes Category:Chapters